Nirvana
by Oathkeepera
Summary: I'm afraid of thunder…" "Then I'll show you how it can be beautiful…" ::Oneshot::Somewhat Dark:: Larxene/?


_**A/N:**_ A little something for the dark. I was bored and I can't help but to write something up. I was going to put the guy's name down, but then I decided... nahhh, I'll just leave clues. :3 Reviews are loved and kissed!

* * *

**Nir**_van_a

It was a beautiful summer's eve in The World That Never Was.

The constant raining was replaced by streaks of lightening and thunder, the weather always was constantly in the extremes, whether it was the random snow storms that happens in spring, or the heat wave that could appear during the winter months. The occupants of this world; Organization XIII, would tolerate the weather, except for several members who didn't take well to the weather changes due to their elements. But today was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Especially for number twelve, the Savage Nymph.

Her eyes twitched with ecstasy as she stood at the tallest point in the entire World, the Peak of Existence. Her flawless, naked body glowed an eerie light as she felt the electrons and the protons in the atmosphere collide in an overwhelming rush of electricity. She twirled her body, her hands sweeping upward towards the heavens as the hot air met cold air. Larxene giggled in delight as she felt her power within her grow larger and larger with every spark that touched her body.

With the energizing thrill of a hurricane, she summoned her sharpened kunai, its blades flashing as lightening came flocking towards the tips, like moths to a flame. Watching her weapons light up like fireflies in power, she took one kunai by the handle and let it go down the middle of her chest, making a line of darkness that reached down to her bellybutton. The electricity surged through her as she lost her mind.

She finally understood why Saïx would berserk underneath the moonlight, or Axel's wicked grin as fire swathed his body, or Zexion's eerie glow in his eyes as he was covered in the darkness in the deepest basements of the castle as he would play with shadows as if they were mere pets.

She was about to drown herself in this nirvana until a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Larxene… could you please find a better spot for your little 'fun'?"

The Savage Nymph turned slowly, not minding that she was fully naked to her male comrade that dared to interrupt her coddling of her own element. The hood that covered his face wasn't a problem to identify the member, because of his stance and crossing of his arms. She could see a twitch of his mouth as she fully showed her body in its unblemished pride. "Why should I move? This is-" She gestured around her, "-the highest spot in the Castle and all of the summer's thunder is surely to attract it like two long lost lovers."

"Yes, but my room is right underneath this area and…" The male's mouth stopped working for a moment as Larxene saw the small flaw that was the problem. "Oh…And…? It's not sleeping problem, that's for sure. We don't need to sleep… Isn't that right, _darling_?" She dropped to sickening sweet tone as she let her slim legs move closer to the Nobody. He froze in the spot, his hands clenched tightly from the closeness of their bodies and from the ringing sounds of thunder, mixing with the flashes of lightening.

"It can't be the fear of getting shocked… Because being inside makes us immune to the elements outside…"

He gasped lightly as he felt Larxene's power of electricity surge through her as she pressed his against the wall, breathing heavily. She unhooded his face as she took the zipper of the coat between her teeth, moving down to unzip his coat until she reached his midsection. He dared not to move for the fact of being so close to Larxene with her element powering her beyond the limit was enough to make Xemnas freeze in his tracks. "Sit down," she commanded, moving with him to sit upon the cold marble floor. She held him tightly on her lap, paralyzing his entire body so he would limp in her arms, yet still wide awake.

"L-larxene…" he whispered as Larxene drew out one of kunai, "Please… Don't… I-I am afraid of thunder…" Number twelve let out a small smile in delight as she knew that the member in front of her would never _ever_ confess to a weakness. Heck, he played with weakness and emotions in his own cruel way that sometime made Larxene look like a saint. She place a kunai on where his heart would have been, whispering in his ear, giving it a small almost loving bite, "Then I'll show you how it can be beautiful." She shoved the kunai in his chest and watched as a lightening bolt strike him.

He let out a breathless moan that was a mix of twisted pain and… maybe… pleasure. She let out a laugh, feeling his euphoria of actually feeling something, whether it's pain or pleasure. More thunder and more bolts came toward the two, twisting around them in a small cruelsome dance of torture…

"Larxene!"

The Savage Nymph jolted up from sleep, breathing in gasps. She slammed her head on the table repeatedly as she remembered where she was; in the Castle Obilvion's Library, hundreds of Worlds away from her precious spot at the top of the world, missing the lightening storms that came during this time of year. She breathed in a sigh as she gave a thoughtful smirk about the memory that she had dreamed about.

Maybe later, they can go for a round two.

* * *


End file.
